


In Which Keith Learns that Maybe Leading Conversations Isn't Always too Awful

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro helps Keith with his worst fear, public speaking [Shiro/Keith, pure fluff].</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Keith Learns that Maybe Leading Conversations Isn't Always too Awful

**Author's Note:**

> None

Title: In Which Keith Learns that Maybe Leading Conversations Isn't Always too Awful  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: None

Keith looked up at Shiro, eyes huge. “Shiro, I can’t do this.”

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can. I believe in you.”

“But this—I just can’t—”

“Keith.” Now Shiro, darn him, was doing his best to hide a smile. “I don’t think teaching Pidge and Hunk more advanced flying moves for forty minutes will kill you. Unless, of course, you’d rather I assign Lance this mission—”

“No, he’s the worst!” Then he sighed, because this was not the first time Shiro had tricked him into doing work he hated (and it probably wouldn’t be the last). “I just. I’m not good with people.”

“Pidge and Hunk have known you for awhile now. They’re aware of your strengths and weaknesses. If they need help, they’ll ask for it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just not looking forward to leading the conversation for almost an hour.”

“Well, if you want, you could give them some handouts instead.”

Despite himself, Keith laughed, a little. “Even talking for forty minutes is better than grading.”

Shiro chuckled softly. “You’re going to make a great teacher, Keith. Although I do understand that it’s intimidating at first,” and he took Keith’s hand, “ you’re brilliant, and they trust you.”

Keith felt his face heat up. He was about as good at flirting as he was leading conversations, but… “So. You think I’m brilliant.”

Shiro smiled, pushed Keith’s hair away from his eyes. “Among other things.”

When Shiro kissed him, everything bad just went away.

But of course, the kiss had to end, and he had to go teach Hunk and Pidge not to get killed during a fight. “I better going.”

Shiro kissed him again, softly and quickly. “I’ll be waiting for you when class is over.”

Oh.

Keith left as gracefully as he could after that, silently grateful that he decided against grading tonight.


End file.
